karaoke On New Years
by Diana-Is-The-Monkey-1223
Summary: It's almost New years in the Shiba house. They have a karaoke night. Its Jayden and Mia's 100 day kiss. also Mike and Emily's.


**A/N: This my first song fic, so please don't do a bad review. The pairing is... Jayden and Mia.**

** Here it is. (the songs, Fall to pieces by Avril Lavigne, What makes you beautiful by One Direction, Don't go breaking my heart, Lucky, Mercy.  
><strong>

**Mia's POV**

Everyone was in the living room. It was an hour till new years. Me and Jayden are going to have our 100 day kiss on midnight tonight.

Right now we were doing some karaoke and It was my turn.

"I'm going to sing Fall to pieces"I said getting ready.

_**I looked away**_  
><em><strong> Then I look back at you<strong>_  
><em><strong> You try to say<strong>_  
><em><strong> The things that you can't undo<strong>_  
><em><strong> If I had my way<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'd never get over you<strong>_  
><em><strong> Today's the day<strong>_  
><em><strong> I pray that we make it through<strong>_

_** Make it through the fall**_  
><em><strong> Make it through it all<strong>_

_** [Chorus:]**_  
><em><strong> And I don't wanna fall to pieces<strong>_  
><em><strong> I just want to sit and stare at you<strong>_  
><em><strong> I don't want to talk about it<strong>_  
><em><strong> And I don't want a conversation<strong>_  
><em><strong> I just want to cry in front of you<strong>_  
><em><strong> I don't want to talk about it<strong>_  
><em><strong> Cuz I'm in Love With you<strong>_

_** You're the only one,**_  
><em><strong> I'd be with till the end<strong>_  
><em><strong> When I come undone<strong>_  
><em><strong> You bring me back again<strong>_  
><em><strong> Back under the stars<strong>_  
><em><strong> Back into your arms<strong>_

_** [Chorus]**_

_** Wanna know who you are**_  
><em><strong> Wanna know where to start<strong>_  
><em><strong> I wanna know what this means<strong>_

_** Wanna know how you feel**_  
><em><strong> Wanna know what is real<strong>_  
><em><strong> I wanna know everything, everything<strong>_

_** [Chorus without last line]**_

_** [Chorus]**_

_** I'm in love with you**_  
><em><strong> Cuz i'm in love with you<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'm in love with you<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'm in love with you<strong>_

When I was finished everyone clapped and Jayden came up to me.

"I didn't know that you sang that well" He said then bracing me from behind me and kissed me on my cheek.

"Hey Jayden, it's your turn."Mike said then handing him a Mic.

Then he went up to Mike and asked if he can sing with him only for that song.

He went up to the screen and used the remote and pressing the combination for what makes you beautiful.

"we would love to dedicate this song to our girls, Mia and Emily. I'm going to sing What makes you beautiful.  
><strong><em>[Jayden]<em>**  
><strong>You're insecure,<strong>  
><strong>Don't know what for,<strong>  
><strong>You're turning heads when you walk through the door,<strong>  
><strong>Don't need make-up,<strong>  
><strong>To cover up,<strong>  
><strong>Being the way that you are is enough,<strong>

**_[Mike]_**  
><strong>Everyone else in the room can see it,<strong>  
><strong>Everyone else but you,<strong>

**_[both]_**  
><strong>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<strong>  
><strong>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<strong>  
><strong>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<strong>  
><strong>You don't know,<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh,<strong>  
><strong>You don't know you're beautiful,<strong>  
><strong>If only you saw what I can see,<strong>  
><strong>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<strong>  
><strong>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<strong>  
><strong>You don't know,<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh,<strong>  
><strong>You don't know you're beautiful,<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh,<strong>  
><strong>That's what makes you beautiful<strong>

**_[Mike]_**  
><strong>So c-come on,<strong>  
><strong>You got it wrong,<strong>  
><strong>To prove I'm right,<strong>  
><strong>I put it in a song,<strong>  
><strong>I don't know why,<strong>  
><strong>You're being shy,<strong>  
><strong>And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,<strong>

**_[Jayden]_**  
><strong>Everyone else in the room can see it,<strong>  
><strong>Everyone else but you,<strong>

**_[Both]_**  
><strong>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<strong>  
><strong>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<strong>  
><strong>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<strong>  
><strong>You don't know,<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh,<strong>  
><strong>You don't know you're beautiful,<strong>  
><strong>If only you saw what I can see,<strong>  
><strong>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<strong>  
><strong>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<strong>  
><strong>You don't know,<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh,<strong>  
><strong>You don't know you're beautiful,<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh,<strong>  
><strong>That's what makes you beautiful<strong>

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,**  
><strong>Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na <em>[x2]<em>**  
><strong><em>[Jayden]<em>**  
><strong>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<strong>  
><strong>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<strong>  
><strong>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<strong>  
><strong>You don't know,<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh,<strong>  
><strong>You don't know you're beautiful,<strong>

**_[Both]_**  
><strong>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<strong>  
><strong>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<strong>  
><strong>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<strong>  
><strong>You don't know,<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh,<strong>  
><strong>You don't know you're beautiful <strong>  
><strong>If only you saw what I can see,<strong>  
><strong>You'll understand why I want you so desperately <strong>  
><strong>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<strong>  
><strong>You don't know,<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh,<strong>  
><strong>You don't know you're beautiful,<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh,<strong>  
><strong>You don't know you're beautiful,<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh,<strong>

**_[both]_**  
><strong>That's what makes you beautiful<strong>

Everyone clapped, But me and Em clapped the so load that the trees outside would be blown away.

We both came up to them and gave them a kiss on the cheek.

"I didn't know that both of you sang so well together."I said.

"We practiced for you guys"Mike said.

"Well we have a song for you too"Em said like a sassy girl.

"We are going to sing and dance to Mercy"I said.

Both Jayden and Mike whistled and clapped.

_**[both]**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah [x4]**_

_**[Mia]**_  
><em><strong>I love you<strong>_  
><em><strong> But I gotta stay true<strong>_  
><em><strong> My morals got me on my knees<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'm beggin' please<strong>_  
><em><strong> Stop playin' games<strong>_

_**[Emily]**_  
><em><strong> I don't know what this is<strong>_  
><em><strong> Cause you got me good<strong>_  
><em><strong> Just like you knew you would<strong>_

_** I don't know what you do**_  
><em><strong> but you do it well<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'm under your spell.<strong>_

_** [Chorus]****[both]**_  
><em><strong> You got me beggin' you for Mercy (yeah yeah yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong> Why won't you release me (yeah yeah yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong> You got me beggin' you for mercy (yeah yeah yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong> Why won't you release me (yeah yeah yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong> I said release me (yeah yeah yeah)<strong>_

_**[Emily]**_  
><em><strong> Now you think that I<strong>_  
><em><strong> Will be somethin' on the side<strong>_  
><em><strong> But you got to understand that I need a man who can take my hand<strong>_  
><em><strong> yes I do<strong>_

_**[Mia]  
><strong>_

_**I don't know what this is **_  
><em><strong> but you got me good <strong>_  
><em><strong> just like you knew you would<strong>_

_** I don't know what you do **_  
><em><strong> But you do it well<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'm under your spell<strong>_

_** [Chorus][Both]**_  
><em><strong> You got me beggin' you for mercy<strong>_  
><em><strong> Why won't you release me<strong>_  
><em><strong> You got me beggin' you for mercy<strong>_  
><em><strong> Why won't you release me<strong>_  
><em><strong> I said you better release me (yeah)<strong>_

[_**Mia]**_  
><em><strong> I'm beggin' you for mercy<strong>_  
><em><strong> Why won't you release me<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'm beggin' you for mercy<strong>_  
><em><strong> You got me beggin, you got me beggin', you got me beggin'<strong>_

_** Mercy**_  
><em><strong> Why won't you release me<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'm beggin' you for mercy<strong>_  
><em><strong> Why won't you release me<strong>_

_**[both]**_  
><em><strong> You got me beggin' you for Mercy<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'm beggin' you for Mercy<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'm beggin' you for Mercy <strong>_  
><em><strong> I'm beggin' you for Mercy<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'm beggin' you for mercy<strong>_

_** Why won't you release me yeah**_  
><em><strong> yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong> break it down<strong>_  
><em><strong> [fade]<strong>_

Everyone clapped, but Jayden and Mike had something behind them.

"You guys were awesome. Here is something for your awesomeness" They said then handing 12 red roses to us.

"You guys didn't have to do that."I said.

"Wait, Em touch the rose bud."Mike said.

"You too Mia"Jayden told me.

We did it at the same time. Then Emily's roses turned yellow and my turn Pink

"Wow!" We said.

"Thank you"I said kissing both on the cheek. Then Em did the same.

"Now Me and Mia want to sing a song"Jayden said.

"Ok"I said.

"we are going to sing Lucky" Jayden said.

_**[Jayden]** **Do you hear me? I'm talking to you Across the water across the deep blue ocean Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying** **[Mia]** **Boy I hear you in my dreams I feel your whisper across the sea I keep you with me in my heart You make it easier when life gets hard** **[Chorus : Duet]** **Lucky I'm in love with my best friend Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again Ooooh ooooooh** **They don't know how long it takes Waiting for a love like this Every time we say goodbye I wish we had one more kiss I'll wait for you, I promise you I will I'm .. lucky I'm in love with my best friend Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again Lucky we're in love in every way Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed Lucky to be coming home someday ** **[Jayden]** **And so I'm sailing through the sea To an island where we'll meet You'll hear the music fill the air I'll put a flower in your hair** **[Mia]** **Though the breezes through the trees Move so pretty, you're all I see As the world keeps spinning round You hold me right here right now ** **[Chorus : Duet]** **Lucky I'm in love with my best friend Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again Lucky we're in love in every way Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed Lucky to be coming home someday Oooooooh ... ooooooooh Ooooooh! **_

Everyone clapped as they all do.

"Now me and Em want to sing" Mike said.

"we are going to sing, Don't go breaking my heart"Em said.

_**Don't go breaking my heart**_  
><em><strong> I couldn't if I tried<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh, Honey if I get restless<strong>_  
><em><strong> Baby you're not that kind<strong>_

_** Don't go breaking my heart**_  
><em><strong> You take the weight off of me<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh,Honey when you knock on my door<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ooh I gave you my key<strong>_

_** Ooh Ohh**_  
><em><strong> Nobody knows it<strong>_  
><em><strong> When I was down<strong>_  
><em><strong> I was your clown<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ooh ooh <strong>_  
><em><strong> Nobody knows it<strong>_  
><em><strong> Right from the start<strong>_  
><em><strong> I gave you my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ohhhhhhh Ho<strong>_  
><em><strong> I gave you my heart<strong>_

_** So don't go breaking my heart**_  
><em><strong> I won't go breaking your heart<strong>_  
><em><strong> Don't go breaking my heart<strong>_

_** And nobody told us**_  
><em><strong> Cause nobody showed us<strong>_  
><em><strong> And now it's up to us babe<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ooh,I think we can make it<strong>_

_** So don't misunderstand me**_  
><em><strong> You put the light in my life<strong>_  
><em><strong> You put the sparks to the flame<strong>_  
><em><strong> I've got your heart in my sights<strong>_

_** Ohh Ohh**_  
><em><strong> Nobody knows it<strong>_  
><em><strong> But,When I was down<strong>_  
><em><strong> ooh Ohh<strong>_  
><em><strong> I was your clown<strong>_  
><em><strong> Nobody knows it<strong>_  
><em><strong> Right from the start<strong>_  
><em><strong> I gave you my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ohhhhh Ho<strong>_  
><em><strong> I gave you my heart<strong>_

_** Don't go breaking my heart**_  
><em><strong> I won't go breaking your heart<strong>_  
><em><strong> Don't go breaking my heart<strong>_

_** Oooh Ohh **_  
><em><strong> I give you my heart<strong>_

_** Don't go breaking my heart**_  
><em><strong> Iwon't go breaking your heart (don't go breaking my,don't go breaking my)<strong>_  
><em><strong> Don't go breaking my heart (don't go breaking my,don't go breaking my)<strong>_  
><em><strong> I won't go breaking your heart (don't go breaking my,don't go breaking my)<strong>_  
><em><strong> Don't go breaking my heart (don't go breaking my,don't go breaking my)<strong>_  
><em><strong> I won't go breaking your heart<strong>_

_** Oooh Ooooh**_  
><em><strong> Yeah<strong>_

__We all clapped and that was the last song of the night.

"You guys its time"I said.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Years"Everyone said.

Then Me and Jayden Kissed under a mistletoe and on new years.

The same did Emily and Mike.

**Thats was my first song fic. Please Review.  
><strong>


End file.
